


[铁虫] 狂野飙速

by harumi711



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Starker, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22844449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harumi711/pseuds/harumi711
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 28





	[铁虫] 狂野飙速

彼得不知道为什么事情会发展成这样。  
他正坐在那辆蓝白配色的赛车前翼车盖上，那个男人半跪坐在他张开的双腿之间，正咬着他的裤链缓缓拉下，动作缓慢又磨人。他还抬着眼定神看着自己，双眼里写满征服欲，彼得觉得光被他这么凝视着就能硬了，更何况他还穿着那套让彼得迷恋的赛车服，彼得眼神游离到他胸前白色的STARK字样，感觉到下体狠狠抽搐了一下。  
托尼的下一个动作把彼得的注意力重新拉了回来。  
他把脸凑近被拉开的裤缝，伸出舌头隔着内裤舔了彼得已经硬起来的性器一下，还往上面轻微施了点压力，彼得倒抽了一口气。紧接着，托尼开始隔着内裤舔着彼得那愈发灼热的坚硬，彼得能感觉到那块薄布逐渐变得湿润，托尼的唾液和自己性器分泌出来的前液沾湿了内裤，那块深色水渍在逐渐晕开。  
彼得感到体内的焦躁感在累积。他忍不住伸出手胡乱摸着男人的后脑，「呜嗯……托尼……」  
托尼抬起了头，伸手轻轻拉下内裤头，把他的性器从内裤里掏出来，他甚至仍然套着赛车服的手套，那皮质坚硬的陌生触感让彼得又抽搐了一下。托尼重新俯身舔着它的柱身，酥麻的感觉马上从下体跑遍全身。光天化日下于赛车道上被托尼口这一个事实让他感到羞耻却又不可控地产生了一丝丝的诡异快感，他总觉得在观众席上有谁在偷看他们，尽管理智上他很清楚这斯塔克名下的赛车场即使在白日也不会有人能随便进来。  
托尼正在吸吮阴茎的顶端，然后把整根还呈着漂亮粉红色的性器给没入进口腔里。「哈嗯──！」彼得忍不住定睛看着自己的性器在托尼嘴里进进出出的淫秽画面，午后的阳光打在托尼身上，穿着皮质贴身赛车服让托尼的肩膀看上去更加宽厚结实，于是彼得伸出手扶着托尼的肩膀，在他的赛车服上攥出了指痕。  
下身传来的快感愈发剧烈，托尼的舌头缠绕着他的龟头，滑过柱身的根部，那口腔里湿滑温暖的触感包裹着彼得的阴茎，彼得开始嗯嗯啊啊地嘤叫着，最后抖着身子射了在托尼的嘴里，高潮的时候目光还似有若无地停留在赛车道于阳光下扬着的灰尘上。  
托尼立起身来，直看着彼得的眼睛把他的精液吞进喉咙，还伸出舌头舔了上唇一下。彼得于是脱力地「嗯……」了一声。托尼向前踏了一小步，一边咬着手套把它一把扯脱，然后把两只手套随便地丢到地上，眼睛还是没有离开过彼得，彼得于是全身发软，这男人真是他妈的性感。彼得双手向后支撑着自己的身体让自己不要从车前翼上滑下去，托尼两手压在他的手背上，凑近他的脸霸道地吻上了他的唇，那是一个接近掠夺的狂热的吻，彼得被动地被托尼入侵着口腔，舌头的纠缠，男人身上散发出来的荷尔蒙气息，以及他那不由分说的霸道态度，全部都让彼得像烈日下的巧克力一样，迅速融化为一滩甜腻的浆糊。

托尼终于放过他的嘴唇，四片分开的唇瓣之间拉出了一条细银丝，彼得眼神迷蒙地看着托尼焦糖色的双眼，从喉咙哽咽着一些不明所以的状声词。  
托尼勾起了一边嘴角，「想要吗？」  
「托尼……」  
「在这里？」他的声音低哑又魅惑，「你看看观众席，那里可能会有人正躲在椅子后面偷看我们做爱。」  
彼得于是呻吟了一声，软着身子把脸埋进了托尼的肩头里，「……呜唔……」双腿却缠绕着对方的大腿夹着他，并向前移动身体，让自己那裸露在外，又开始硬起来的性器凑近托尼在连衣赛车服下鼓胀起来的胯档，然后在上面蹭着。才刚射过精的阴茎份外敏感，皮质布料的摩擦感，以及被隐藏在下面那肿胀让彼得的性器愈发坚硬，阴茎分泌出来的前液沾湿了托尼赛车服的表面，泛着淫秽的水光。  
托尼任由彼得像发情的小奶狗一样在自己身上蹭着，挂着气定神闲的神情看着一脸意乱情迷的男孩，然而眼底的阴影𨚫昭现着那翻涌的情欲。他又吻上了男孩的唇部，并伸出手一把抓着他的阴茎套弄了几下。一吻过后，他粗暴地扯下了男孩的裤子，托起他的臀部，把食指插进了他的后穴里。彼得惊呼了一声，然后很快便随着托尼手指的动作嗯嗯啊啊地叫了起来。  
肠道分泌着肠液使甬道变得湿润，彼得也逐渐习惯了那根手指，并扭动着屁股想让那根手指能够触摸到那能带给他无上快感的敏感点。显然他已经开始不满足于一根手指的侵入。  
「在这种时候我真的无比庆幸你是蜘蛛侠。」察觉得彼得的躁动，托尼伸进了第二根手指，彼得满足地吁了一声。  
「……嗯──」彼得闭上眼享受着托尼的入侵，「什么……？哈嗯……」一边在精神恍惚之间回应着托尼。  
「最少打野战我不需要顶着硬得发痛的那话儿去找润滑液。」托尼戏谑地说，一边又增加了插入彼得体内的手指，「你这变异体就是适合被我操，无论何时何地。」他在彼得耳边轻声低喃了一句，于是彼得又「哈嗯……」虚脱地喘息了一声。他不得不承认，他爱死了托尼那充满霸道占有欲的dirty talk。  
他脱力地整个人挂在托尼身上，任由托尼三根手指在他体内肆意地开发。他喜欢被托尼侵占，渐渐的三根手指让他愈发空虚，于是他难受地扭动身躯，又试图让自己的阴茎蹭着托尼那胀鼓鼓的下体，无声地提醒他可以用那根粗壮占领他的身体。  
托尼感觉到彼得的焦急，却慢悠悠地以三根手指在彼得后穴里进进出出，吊着彼得的胃口。彼得终于按捺不住，挺起身体离开了托尼的怀，伸出有点抖颤的双手急躁地拉下赛车服的拉链。男人在里面穿着他常穿的黑色工字背心，然而这时候彼得却觉得这件背心无比碍事，他想触摸男人的肌肉，想要感受那每一条的肌肉纹理，想要在他的胸膛上亲吻，种下一个个红印，向全世界宣示这个男人只属于他一个人。  
拉链拉到底部，彼得终于得以看见托尼的内裤，内裤下藏着他梦寐以求的粗大坚硬。他首先伸手进背心里面抚着男人的腹肌，然后伸出手指勾下男人的内裤，那根粗壮马上应声弹出，他伸出小手抓住了它，然后上下揉弄着。男人发出了舒坦的吁声，于是彼得夹着男人大腿外侧的双腿又再夹紧，示意男人赶紧进入自己。  
托尼看着彼得渴求的湿润眼眸，又勾起了嘴角，「你这性欲旺盛的青少年。」  
「谁让你那么性感呢？你害的……」彼得刻意以委屈的语气呢喃着，「快点……」  
「快点怎样？」托尼的三根手指仍然在彼得体内钻动。  
「操我……操我，托尼。」  
「在哪里？」  
「在这里……」彼得空出一只手在身下的赛车上轻刮了一下，「在这条赛车道上，在这辆你的赛车上……」他凑近托尼耳边，以气声说道，「操我。」  
托尼不易察觉得轻吸了一口气，然后便粗暴地把彼得整个人翻过来按在赛车车头上，掰开彼得两团臀瓣，挺身顶入彼得的后穴里。忽然被翻身让他的阳具贴在金属车身上，不同于平日柔软的床铺，那冰冷坚硬让他的阴茎发疼。同时后穴被一下下狠狠的抽插着，而他却看不到那抽插着他的男人的脸。他感到自己被托尼侵犯占领着，却因着这种感觉而从体内爆发出一种难以言喻的满足感，于是他几乎是放任着自己淫荡地叫了起来，「哈啊……！啊嗯……嗯，唔啊……呃嗯，啊……啊嗯，啊嗯嗯……」  
「你喜欢被这样欺负？」托尼在他耳边低哑着嗓音呓语，因着看不见对方的脸，彼得感到托尼的声音比平日更能挑逗起他的性欲，「你真他妈的性感，Fuck。」  
「啊嗯……！」彼得的叫声染上了点哭腔，情欲牵动着他的所有感官，他被生理和心理的快感攻陷，爆发的情感无从发泄，最后不知所措地哭了起来，「啊……哈嗯……天啊，托尼……托尼……托尼……嗯……！好舒服……呜嗯……！」  
托尼实在按捺不住想要看看男孩现在的表情，于是把阳具从男孩体内抽离，男孩喘着气停下了吟叫，并扭动身体抗议着男人的离开。托尼把彼得的身体翻过来，彼得脸上泛着情动的漂亮淡红，眼角噙着生理泪水，眼神里还带点责备，似乎在怪责托尼忽然抽走阴茎。  
「怎么了？那么喜欢被插？」托尼伸出手指抹掉男孩眼角的泪水，「在光天化日的赛道上？」  
彼得还保有一点羞恥心，只是向前倾身抱住了男人，把脸埋在他的胸膛里，两腿却夹着男人结实的腰侧，还顶了几下胯部无声抗议着。  
托尼抬起男孩两条雪白细长的腿放在自己肩头上，瞇着眼睛欣赏那还在开开合合等待被再次进入的湿润后穴。彼得于是「唔唔，托尼……托尼……」地拉长声音叫着，托尼才扶着阴茎，又再一顶而入男孩的后穴里。  
「哈嗯！」再次被进入让彼得漏出一声甜腻的吟叫，然后又再随着男人的撞击啊啊嗯嗯地叫着。他的两条腿随着愈发激烈的顶弄从托尼的肩头上滑下，他马上夹紧托尼的腰侧，托尼一手扶着彼得的细腰翻起他的衣摆，让男孩的胸膛暴露在阳光之下，一手按着他的肩膀，彷佛要以这只手以及不断在抽插他的性器把男孩钉在赛车车头上。男孩原本平坦的腹部上出现了一个轻微的凸起，托尼看着自己的形状在男孩体内进进出出，便松开了本来握着他腰部的手，抓起男孩的手放在他的腹上，「你摸摸看。」一边还在奋力抽插着。  
「啊嗯……！哈啊……嗯！」彼得艰难地抬起头瞄向自己的腹部，看见托尼阴茎在他腹里顶出的小凸起，便激烈地倒抽了一口气，后穴绞紧了托尼的阴茎，使得托尼喘了一口气，「老天，你差点夹射我了。」  
「……嗯……！」彼得扭着身体，手还放在自己腹上，似乎还想要摸到那个凸起。托尼知道彼得的想法，便调整着角度，让自己能在彼得腹上顶出形状，同时还得不忘照顾彼得的敏感点，彻底地把彼得扯进了情欲的漩涡里。彼得感到自己被托尼那根阴茎撞得连灵魂都被撞散，体内层层攀升叫嚣的快感让他快要失去理智，他从来都没有感受过如此激烈的快感，他感到所有感官都被带进一个极致境界，他失神地呻吟着，感受着托尼在他体内的横冲直撞，他能从里面描绘出托尼的形状。生理泪水让他视线模糊，托尼为自己情动的样子性感得让他更为兴奋，最终他在托尼愈顶愈深的抽弄下颤巍巍地射精，托尼也在他射精后不久射在他的体内，那股暖流带给彼得的快感不亚于高潮射精。  
两人大口地喘着气看着对方，最后又忘情地拥吻起来。托尼甚至仍然留在彼得体内。  
「……宝宝，看来你很喜欢野战。」一吻过后，彼得瘫软在托尼怀里依偎着，托尼在他耳边说道，伴随着一声轻笑。  
彼得羞红着脸，往托尼的肩头咬了一下。  
「……只要是和你做爱就喜欢。」  
「哇喔。」  
两人抵着额头看进对方的眼睛，然后甜蜜地笑了起来。


End file.
